


Calamity Home

by huniedove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huniedove/pseuds/huniedove
Summary: Drabble inspired/a direct gift to @Silverskye13 's "Tell God and the Devil.Please go read it, it's too good.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Kudos: 15





	Calamity Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverskye13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tell God and the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346338) by [Silverskye13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/pseuds/Silverskye13). 



Grillby puffed his cigar like a bitter thing, just like the place he called home.  
Bitter and burny, and just enough but not enough at all to satisfy. Leaving you an empty pit just filled enough for you to not complain but to wish for more and slave for it.

That was Calamity, wasn't it? Calamity Home. Only a home, because the people there made it so. Because the people were good, even if he could swear on his own two buckles that the earth it 'built on was cursed. The earth that gave them all they needed, the earth that sometimes took every thing they had.

It was a bitter, burny thing. The feeling in his chest- all curled up like smoke. It nipped at him. Just enough to remind: *You lose your everything, and yet you stay.*  
It was bitter, because Grillby knew it was true.  
His flames shifted and sparked in a tired way. Warm enough to seeth, but far too grounded to snap. Because he knew why he stayed, regardless of how *calamity* was the only thing that would follow him here. Like a dog, like a curse, like a friend.

What was that old saying? Misery likes company?  
Misery likes company. It must be true. As a boney hand landed on Grillby's shoulder, and a weary figure came to stand behind him.  
"What say you, ill omen?"

"The same sighs as you, firefly."  
Gaster was covered in dust and soot, long work; long day, long week. Just on schedule. A breath whistled out his teeth as he regarded his friend. "Hmm? What has you so morose on this day?" The skeleton asked playfully, a smile stretching his teeth as he shifted on his feet and retrieved the tin at his side. Popping the can open to prop a couble sugar cubes into his mouth. Grillby gave a bone-weary sigh, side eyeing the man:"How do you smile so much, Gaster?"

At that the skeleton took pause, watching Grillby for a long moment. He closed the tin again, fiddling with it as he asked without looking:"What do you mean? Surely I, dubbed 'ill-omen' cannot be your go-to for humourous solace." Despite himself, Grillby chuckled. Simply knowing that there was a cheeky smile on Gaster's teeth. "...Perhaps I simply wonder at it." He took a puff. "How you always manage to be so upbeat, despite this place. And the things that happen here."

By this point Gaster had pulled a satchel from his side and begun rummaging through it, that smile never leaving. "Perhaps I am just an optomistic person," he said.  
"Toffee?" Grillby regarded the outstretched sweet in Gaster's hand, before taking it with a thank you. He had never been much of a sweet tooth, but it's hard to go wrong with toffees.  
"Perhaps..." he said. Gaze returning to the dull grey sky above the porch. The cold clouds whisped across it in careless streaks. The land and their little town painted like picasso in a mottle of dark and dreary colours. Brightened only by the lamplights, and Grillby's own flame.  
He took another puff, breathed it in deep, releasing it in a slow puff. More burn. Less bitter. The storm in him a little more calmed.

Grillby watched Gaster. His waist-coat adorned friend. Scratching heaven knows what in one of his many assorted notebooks. 

Calamity Home was a place of exactly that. A place that gave you just enough and just too little. Pawed you like a cat to see what you would do, as if it were out of some sick sense of playfulness to test how stubborn you could be. A calamity in it's misfortune, a home in the people that lived there. However poor, however tired. The people that lived there.  
And the friends to be made. The good people that always seemed to have bad things happen to them, the kind that deserved the world and when told so would hit you with a beer bottle and tell you you're a liar, and that you deserve it more.  
Maybe that made it a bit better. Maybe that was what made it burn and not bitter.  
It was Calamity, but it was home. And maybe for him, that was enough.

Grillby puffed, lightly clapping Gaster on the back. "Well; I'd best get started on dinner, goodness knows-before you do."

"Hey! I only let you stay *because you* can cook. I hold no guilt for my lack of skill."

Grillby hollered;"You can help me cut the vegetables."

"Darn!" Gaster shouted back, before doubling in his giggles, snapping the book shut and eating his final sugar cube, before re-entering the house and setting to help the chef. While trying not to set the kitchen on fire, anymore than it was supposed to be.


End file.
